


Three Little Words

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has an epiphany; Steve has (major) insecurities - <b>Spoiler:</b> Ko'olauloa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Disclaimer: In my personal and demented fantasyland, I will be Mrs. Danno next week. In RL, all I have are my daydreams.**

**************

Blame it on _The Princess Bride_.

If Danny lived to be 100, that's what he would always do.

It all began with Grace's weekend visit and her choice of movie viewing....

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny stared at the TV.

_"As you wish."_

What Westley was really saying was 'I love you'.

_"Book 'em, Danno."_

What Steve was really saying was 'I love you'.

Danny shook off the thought, he was overtired and that was all.

He and Grace finished watching the movie and he tucked her in. 

"Aren't you going to sleep, Daddy?"

"Not yet, Grace."

"Okay. Good night and have sweet dreams when you do go to sleep."

Danny kissed her forehead and hugged her. "You too, monkey."

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny sat outside and opened a bottle of beer, sipping at it. What had Steve said last week when they arrested Carlton Bass?

_"When I say 'Book 'em, Danno' it's a term of endearment."_

And Steve had smiled. 

Not the smile that said, _"I know I'm cute, but I'm an ex-Seal who can kill you six ways with a spoon,"_ not the smile that said, _"I'm borderline, don't fuck with me or I **will** toss you off this roof"_ , and certainly not the smile that stated, _"You're a moron and should know the chemical composition of (fill in name of random and obscure drug) that was used to kill the victim."_

The smile that was a cross between shy and unsure. 

The smile Steve only bestowed upon Danny.

The smile that he gave Danny after they collared a suspect, after he said those three little words.

_"Book 'em, Danno."_

Danny finished the first beer and opened a second bottle.

_"Book 'em, Danno."_

Powdered sugar doughnuts and freshly ground Arabica coffee.

Pizza flown in from New York for his birthday...with garlic rolls...plus a pound each of Pastrami and Corned Beef and a loaf of Rye bread.

_"Book 'em, Danno."_

The hotel room for him and Grace.

Intervening between him and Rachel over custody of Grace.

_"Book 'em, Danno."_

Taking off the heart monitor pads when they were in the hospital just to freak out the nurses.

Getting drunk at the police gala in the luxury hotel, reverting to 12, and pressing all the buttons in the elevators and then making prank phone calls to the important guests.

_"Book 'em, Danno."_

Epiphany time.

Steve loved him and Danny had been too blind to notice.

Bigger question.

Did Danny love Steve?

"No-brainer, Danno," Danny muttered to himself. He sat outside and just stared into space for a good hour, until he came to a decision.

He went inside, woke up Grace, carried her to the car and headed for Steve's.

**~~~~~~~~**

"I swear, I am going to kill whoever is at that door," Steve groused as he dragged himself out of bed, pulled on a pair of pants and a tee-shirt. He stomped downstairs and swung the door open, ready to scream at the top of his lungs, but his mouth quickly shut when he saw Danny standing there cradling a half-asleep Grace.

"We have to talk," Danny said, walking inside.

Grace yawned and reached for Steve.

"Hi, Gracie." Steve picked her up. "You look tired."

"I am," Grace pouted. "Danno woke me up and said he had to come see you."

"Bad Danno." Steve kissed the top of her head.

"Can I go back to sleep?"

"You sure can." Steve carried her into the spare bedroom. "I'll make you pancakes for breakfast, okay."

"'kay. G'night, Steve."

"Good night, kiddo." He closed the door and walked back to the living room, sitting next to Danny. "You want to tell me why you're here?"

"I figured it out." Danny was nodding like a loon.

"O-kay," Steve yawned. "And it couldn't wait until morning? You had to come tell me at one am?" He blinked at Danny. "What did you figure out?"

"You love me."

"I...." Steve averted Danny's eyes, looking everywhere but straight at him, eventually settling on the floor. It took a few minutes for him to look at Danny again. "Of course I love you, Dan. You're my partner, my friend." 

"No, not like that."

"Okay, best friend."

"Beyond that."

"I don't know if we should be having this conversation here and now. I think...."

"Stop thinking; if you think too hard you'll pop a few brain cells, give yourself an aneurysm and we'll never get to make like rabbits in springtime."

"Rabbits in springtime? Danny, did you miss the departmental psych eval again?"

"No; they made me look at inkblots which all looked like butterflies."

"I thought they all looked like bats."

"Quit changin' the subject!"

"What? They do look like bats."

"I'm starting to wonder why I love you." 

"You do?"

Danny gave him a look that clearly stated, 'Duh?', stood up and headed for the stairs. "You, me, bedroom. Now."

"Okay."

**~~~~~~~~**

They reached Steve's bedroom and Danny walked in. "Top or bottom?"

"I'm not sure," Steve answered, not moving from the doorway.

"I like to top, but for you I'd bottom," Danny smiled. "Condoms?"

"No."

"Why don't you have condoms?"

"Because I don't have sex."

"Never?"

"No! Not never! I just...not recently and I ran out and didn't buy any." Steve looked at him hopefully. "You?"

"I didn't think to bring any, but we don't need them anyway."

"No?"

"No." Danny kicked off his shoes. "I've never gone bareback, well, except when Grace was conceived, and I'm going to bet you haven't either."

"And....?" Steve still hadn't moved.

Danny undid his pants and let them fall and his underwear was flung aside. "It's just going to be me and you from now on, and since we can't knock each other up, they're not necessary."

"Oh."

"Steve, unless you want to scar Grace for life, I would suggest you come into the room and shut the door."

Steve did and leaned against it. 

"You have done this before, haven't you?"

"Of course," Steve nodded.

"Okay then."

"Did Rachel know?"

"Two things, Steve. One, if you ever mention Rachel in the bedroom again I will kill you, and two, she got off on watching me and guys. And sometimes she joined in."

"Kinky bitch."

"Now she's just plain bitch." He noticed Steve hadn't moved. "Would you sit down? You're making me nervous."

Steve sat beside Danny, stock still.

"Steve, what is wrong with you?"

"I...you...here...bedroom."

"Are you taking drugs?"

"Not today."

"Good, because I don't need Grace finding your bong."

"It's not a bong; it's a hookah."

"Same shit and you're a cop for Christ's sake."

"You go to bars; I do other things."

"I should arrest you."

"Then you'd have to bail me out and get me a lawyer."

"I hate you."

"I thought you loved me."

"That was five minutes ago."

Steve pouted.

"Now you look constipated."

"If this is your idea of romance, I'm not surprised you're divorced."

Danny sort of tackled him, the two falling flat on the bed. He ended up on top, looked down at Steve...and began to tickle him. 

"I take it back!" Steve laughed. "You're a romantic!" He stopped laughing when he felt Danny's palm on his crotch.

"What now?"

"I lied," Steve said quietly, avoiding Danny's eyes as he had downstairs.

"About what? Thinking the inkblots looked like bats?" Danny mused.

"About this." Steve waved his arms around. "About...sex...male sex."

"Male sex?" It took a moment for Danny to understand. "In other words, you've never been with a guy."

"I never wanted to have anal sex before."

Danny opened his mouth, and then shut it, thinking about what to say. "Don't refer to it as 'anal sex'."

"Why? That's what it is."

"Well, yeah, but that sounds so...clinical."

Steve sat up and swung his legs over the bed, ready to stand up. "Uh, maybe...laptop...Google or Wikipedia."

"Hell no! That takes the fun out of it."

"But I don't know what to do," Steve explained. "How can I...I want you to like it with me, Danny. How are you going to enjoy yourself if I'm ignorant?"

"I find it hard to believe that you're ignorant about **anything** ," Danny stated matter-of-factly.

"I know the mechanics, but that's about it." Steve flushed pink. "What if it isn't good?"

"It'll be great, stupendous, **amazing** ," Danny insisted.

"That's sort of what Melissa Stonebridge said," Steve muttered.

"Who's Melissa Stonebridge?"

"I was a 15 year old freshman, she was 18 and a senior, she went out with me on a bet, and she made fun of me for the rest of the school year because I didn't know what to do."

Danny knelt behind him. "You're not 15 anymore." He grabbed the hem of Steve's tee and pulled it over his head. "I promise not to make fun of you." He tongued Steve's ear, blew hot breath inside and whispered, "I'm going to seduce you now." Danny reached down and undid the button on Steve's pants, lowering the zipper, his hand slipping inside. "I'm going to make it so good for you." He rubbed his cock along Steve's back and blew in the other ear, nibbling on the lobe, while his hand grabbed a hold of Steve's cock, squeezing it a bit. 

Steve's breath hitched.

Danny kissed his way along Steve's right shoulder. "I'm going to teach you everything I know." He licked across the back of Steve's neck and kissed the left shoulder. "I'm going to give you what you need."

Steve's head fell back upon Danny's shoulder.

Danny took the opportunity to suck on Steve's neck, leaving a dark purple bruise - Steve was already so far gone he didn't notice Danny had given him a hickey. "Mine."

Steve turned his head slightly. "Kiss me?"

Danny did, covering Steve's mouth with his own, his tongue sliding between those soft and pliant lips. While Steve was occupied with having his tonsils excavated, Danny moved both his hands to the waistband of Steve's pants and Steve, without realizing it, lifted his hips so Danny could get his pants down. 

"Danny...."

"Hush, baby," Danny kept his tone soft; he didn't need Steve to start thinking about what they were about to do. "Danno's going to take such good care of you." He palmed Steve's cock and pumped it until Steve was thrusting into his fist. "Slow down..." Danny whispered in his ear, "...deep breaths." He swung around and lowered himself to the floor, kneeling between Steve's legs and placed his hands on Steve's thighs, looking up at him. Without removing his gaze from Steve's, he swirled his tongue around the head, suckling the tip. 

Steve spread his legs, unconsciously arching his hips. 

"Pretty man," Danny licked wet stripes along the length, "pretty cock." He took Steve into his mouth inch by inch until he swallowed him whole, and then drew back, grazing his teeth along the bare flesh. His tongue played around the tip before he sucked it all down again, repeating the same motions over and over, making Steve a total wreck. Danny worked Steve's cock like a pro, his tongue, teeth and lips quickly learning what Steve liked...which was apparently everything he was doing.

Steve was muttering incoherently - some English, some Hawaiian, some French and some language Danny didn't understand, along with the occasional moan, grunt and gasp, interspersed with sighs of "Danny."

Danny was bringing him to the brink of an orgasm, allowing Steve just enough pleasure to teeter on the edge and pulling him back at the last minute. Steve fell flat on his back but Danny didn't stop what he was doing. He was gentle as he fondled Steve's balls, bending his head to suck on each one while he jerked Steve's cock a little harder, a little faster. 

"Danny, please," Steve begged, "please...I need...I want...."

"Shh," Danny lifted his head to nibble on Steve's inner thighs, "I told you I was going to take good care of you; give you what you need."

Steve shifted up the bed, laying there with his legs wide open, pleading eyes silently begging for Danny to do something more.

Danny was about ready to pounce and fuck Steve stupid, but reality knocked him upside the head and he remembered Steve had never done this before. He glanced down and knew he had to be careful with his new lover. Danny may have been 5'5", but as in many cases, height had absolutely nothing to do with cock-size. He wasn't small between his legs and he was worried about hurting Steve without the benefit of lube. 

"You changed your mind." Steve managed to form a coherent sentence, staring at Danny with what could only be described as a look of pure terror.

"No," Danny reassured him, "I just...no lube. I don't want to hurt you."

Steve looked toward his bathroom. "I have flavored massage oil."

"Flavored?" Danny would have to ask him about that at a later time. "Where?"

"One of the cabinets; I'm not sure which one."

Danny slid from the bed. "Don't move." As an afterthought, he added, "And no thinking." It took him a couple of minutes to find it and he was smirking when he came out. "Cherry, how appropriate." His smirk faded when he noticed the current look on Steve's face. "You've been thinking," Danny said, flipping the cap open. "I told you to stop."

"What if it isn't good?" Steve asked. "What if I can't? What if...."

"Shut up," Danny ordered, pouring some oil onto his hands, rubbing them together to warm it, "and roll over."

Steve obeyed, lying on his stomach; his body had stiffened up.

Danny straddled his legs and reached up, rubbing the oil into Steve's shoulders, feeling the tenseness easing within them as he began a slow massage. He caressed Steve's back, his hands moving lower, feeling Steve begin to loosen up, hearing his breaths even out. He dribbled some oil onto Steve's ass and massaged it in, smiling to himself as Steve began to hump the bed. As he worked his fingers into the skin he spread Steve wide and placed a kiss to the center.

"OH GOD!"

Danny licked him open, his tongue darting in and out, and after a few minutes he slipped a finger inside. He was taking it easy, waiting for Steve to relax further, and when Steve did, he added a second finger, moving a little faster, shoving a little deeper. Once Steve was accepting the two he added a third one, crooking them just a tad, knowing he was hitting the right spot as Steve gripped the sheets so tight his knuckles grew white.

"More...need more...not enough...."

Danny didn't answer him, but his fingers were removed and he wiped his hands on the sheet. He slicked his cock with some more oil and rested it against Steve's hole; Steve froze again. "It's just me," he crooned, "your Danno, who loves you so very much."

"My Danno," Steve murmured, forcing himself to relax again.

Danny held him open with one hand and pressed the head inside. "Only yours." He managed to get part-way in when Steve's instincts kicked in and he clenched his ass, trying to keep Danny out. Danny slid in a couple of inches and heard the audible sound of Steve grinding his teeth. 

"It hurts," Steve whimpered, burying his head in the pillow.

"You need to stop fighting me, Steve; the pain will go away, I swear it." Danny rubbed his back. "Breathe for me, in and out." 

Steve was so damn tight, like a vise, and he was still fighting Danny. 

Danny decided if Steve kept this up they were going to stop; he wasn't about to force his new lover into anything. He opted to try one more tactic and hoped it worked - talking to him. "You're so beautiful, so perfect." 

Steve seemed to open a bit for him. 

"I want to learn every inch of you so I can give you pleasure." Steve allowed him in further, so Danny continued speaking, purposely keeping his voice low and husky. "You are everything I have ever wanted in my life." Danny's cock was sliding inside with ease now. "I love you, Steve McGarrett." He was in, buried to his balls and he draped himself over Steve's body, leaving butterfly kisses along his shoulders. "You okay now?"

Steve's reply was to squeeze his ass muscles around Danny's cock. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Danny eased himself out a little and slid back inside, hearing a tiny moan from Steve. "Gonna turn you into my personal cockslut."

Steve began to grind his cock against the mattress. 

"Dirty talk turns you on?" Danny grabbed a handful of Steve's ass, spreading him wider. "What about this?" Danny drew one hand back and slapped Steve's ass. 

Steve tried to push backwards; he made it clear he wanted more.

"Do you like being my bottom-boy?" Another smack and a loud moan from Steve. "Ooh, I didn't know you were into that, baby." One more smack, this one so hard Danny saw his handprint. "Maybe next time I tie you up and shove my cock down your throat, make you suck me until I come, make you swallow every last drop."

"Anything...anything you want, Danny." 

What Danny wanted was more and he hooked his hands around Steve's legs, shifting him to his knees. He reached down and jerked Steve's cock. 

Steve's response this time was to pull forward and shove back, impaling himself, canting his hips, trying to draw Danny further inside.

"Is that what you want, Steve?" Danny ran his nails down Steve's back, leaving scratch marks. "You want me to go deeper? Maybe a little harder?" He didn't wait for a reply; Steve's body language was answering him. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's torso and he moved himself to his knees, taking Steve with him; Steve was now sitting on his cock. He grabbed Steve by the hair and pulled his head back, licking his ear, whispering, "Fuck yourself on my cock; I want you to ride me like a whore." 

Steve didn't need to be told twice. He lifted himself up and slammed down, groaning from the brief pain, but that didn't deter him. He did it again, and again, and took Danny's hands and moved them to his chest. 

Danny got the idea and rolled both nipples between his fingers before pinching them. 

"Yesss...." Steve brought one arm up and around Danny's neck, turned his head and blindly sought out Danny's lips.

The kiss was rough and raw and Danny was practically fucking Steve's mouth with his tongue. His left hand continued to play with Steve's nipples while his right wrapped around Steve's cock. He pulled away, nipping Steve's lips. "Come for me now."

Steve had no problem with that either and a stream of white hot liquid shot all over Danny's hand and all over the bed. He grew limp against Danny's chest, but Danny didn't let up.

Danny kept thrusting until he couldn't take anymore and he finally let himself topple over into his own orgasm, coming inside Steve. He held onto Steve, bringing him down from the intense orgasm they had shared and slowly lifted Steve from his cock.

Steve pretty much fell forward, gasping for air. 

"Are you all right?" Danny asked.

"Uh-huh," Steve replied.

"You do realize you're lying in the wet spot."

Steve turned his head, a totally vacuous expression on his face. "Huh?"

"I'm going to get a towel." Danny forced his legs to work, although he did nearly stumble on his way to the bathroom. He came out and cleaned them both up, then placed a towel over the come-spattered sheets. He was ready to kiss Steve senseless, but all Steve did was lay down and pull the blanket over himself.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Danny touched him but Steve flinched. 

"Nothing, Dan, I'm just tired is all." 

"Did I hurt you?" Danny thought about his words while they had made love. "Are you upset at what I called you? I don't think you're a whore, Steve, I was just getting into...."

Steve cut him off. "No, that's not it, I...." He edged away, unable to face Danny and buried himself under the blanket.

"Please talk to me." Danny was a bit frightened, thinking he had hurt Steve and that Steve didn't want to tell him.

"You can go," Steve said. "It's okay."

"Go where?"

"You don't have to stay; I'll understand."

Danny was confused and it showed. "Please talk to me," he repeated, adding, "in English."

"I'm afraid, Danny."

"Afraid of what, Steve?"

"I'm afraid you're going to regret this in the morning; that when the sun comes up, you'll think you made a mistake."

"You're right, I did make a mistake."

"And that's okay," Steve said, still not looking at him.

Danny pulled on his pants and left the room.

Steve curled up and lay there for a few minutes and then felt the cool breeze on his body as the blanket was pulled back. 

"Steve, are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"What are you doing back here?" Steve asked. "You said you made a mistake."

"I did; I didn't bring up any snacks and I like to eat after sex. I used to smoke, but I gave it up."

"You went to get food?"

"Yeah, where did you think I was going?" Danny forced him over and saw it again - the look of terror had returned to Steve's face. "You thought I was leaving, didn't you?"

"They always leave," Steve said, lowering his eyes. "They say the sex is good, but in the morning, they always leave."

"I'm not **they** ," Danny told him. "And I'm not going to leave; I've decided to move in." 

"Move in?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "Nice house, bigger than my apartment, fully-stocked 'fridge...." He paused. "You've got that look of constipation again. You don't want me to move in?"

"I don't know; I never thought about it."

"Well now I am permitting you to think." Danny stuffed some food into his mouth. "This is good."

Steve did a double-take as he saw what Danny was eating. "That's Tofu."

"I don't care. I like it."

"But it's **plain** Tofu."

"So you said." Danny took another bite. "Look at it this way - I move in, you get laid every night, maybe you don't threaten to throw people off roofs so often." 

"How are you eating that dipped in...ketchup?" Steve looked a bit nauseous.

Danny ignored him and finished the chunk. "I think this place is better for Grace also. She keeps telling me she wants to have her friends over on the weekends, and I have to keep telling her no because of where I live. But this place...." Danny waved his arm around. "Yeah, this would be perfect."

"You couldn't have brought up ice cream or maybe the Twinkies you know I have stashed in the back of the pantry?"

"What is it with you and my eating habits?" Danny rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to move in or not?"

"Yeah...yeah, I want you to move in."

"Good, then it's settled. And I get the left side of the bed, because I sleep better on that side."

"I'll put the cleaning service on speed-dial."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a slob, Danno."

"Yes, that may very well be," Danny slid under the blanket, "but I'm the slob who will fuck you cross-eyed every night and suck your dick until your brains ooze out of your ears."

Steve looked affronted. "Maybe I want to do the fucking next time...and give **you** a hickey."

"You think you've got the kahones to try it?"

Steve pulled the blanket off, rolled over and straddled Danny. "Give me the massage oil."

Danny handed him the bottle. "You sure you know what to do?"

"I had a very good teacher...."

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve and Danny were in the midst of a lip lock but quickly broke apart when they heard feet padding toward the kitchen. 

"Good morning, Danno; good morning Steve." Grace came into the kitchen, reaching for Danny, who picked her up and gave her a hug and a kiss. "I slept really good." She looked over at Steve. "Can I have my pancakes?"

Steve took her from Danny and got a hug and kiss also. "How about you go get dressed and we all go out for breakfast?" He put her down and smiled at her.

"Okay. And will you take me to the beach later and teach me to surf?"

"You got it kiddo."

"As long as you use plenty of sunscreen," Danny added.

Grace nodded. "I will, Dad, and you can go back to kissing Steve now."

Danny had been drinking his coffee and spit it all over the counter. "What?!"

She turned and began to walk away. "Although seeing you two isn't half as bad as when Mom kisses dork-face. At least Steve's kinda cute."

"Kinda?" Steve asked.

"I'm only eight," Grace said over her shoulder, "and I don't like boys yet."

"She said 'yet'." Danny swallowed hard.

"Take it easy." Steve framed Danny's face in his palms. "She's your daughter. I'm sure any boy who ever tries to take advantage of her will end up in traction."

"But, Steve...."

"Shut up, Danno, and let's get back to the kissing...."

**FIN**


End file.
